


Arm Robbery

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Climbing, Clint's nest, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiny bit of Angst, fear confession, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Drabble request from tumblr that ran a tiny bit long





	Arm Robbery

“I told you…” you sighed, hands on your hips as you looked up to the rafters of the training room next to a very armless Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit nagging,” he grumbled, “Can you get it?”

You rocked on your heels a little, “Have you tried asking for it back… nicely?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Hey! Bird brain! Can I please have my arm back?”

Even over the distance, you could see Clint’s arm pop out of his ‘nest’ to flip him the bird and you groaned, “Whatever you did must’ve really pissed him off, Buck… Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not…”

At least he was honest.

Rolling your shoulders and stretching your arms a little, you hummed, “Alright then. I guess just wait here and pray I can free climb better than you can apologize.”

He nodded and you assessed a path up with your eyes for a moment before getting into it, using some of the equipment to get yourself up to a decent height before getting a grip on the ridging of the wall panels and working your way up further. How Clint managed to get up there on a regular basis you would never know but you suspected he had some sort of grappling arrows.

Bucky watched you from below, embarrassed that he was even in this situation at all and pissed he couldn’t climb up there and get the damn thing back himself. That’s why he’d asked you. Yeah, you’d nag a little and tease him later but you didn’t laugh at him and he knew you wouldn’t tell anyone else. That and Clint was respectful enough of you that he wouldn’t put up too much of a fuss once you got up there.

You came to the end of the paneling with about a foot between you and one of the beams of the rafters, calculating for a moment whether or not you could get a good enough foothold to for a jump. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat when you abruptly threw yourself up away from the paneling and toward the beam, just barely managing to grip it with both hands and enough momentum to swing yourself up on to it. It was higher up than he’d originally thought and you looked very small from where he was… very small and vulnerable. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea.

Up in the rafters, you were unfazed and actually kinda pissed, taking a moment to catch your breath as you cursed out your resident hawk in your mind. You shook it off and stood on the beam. It was about a foot wide and stretched out over the training room into the middle where it crossed another going the other way. This cross-section was where Clint had set up shop, making a nest out of what looked to be… scrap metal from Tony’s shop and extra training mats. Your eyes narrowed a little as you got closer, arms out for balance- that bastard even had pillows and a blanket up here.

Edging your way closer without looking down, you growled, “Hawk, I swear if you don’t just hand it over…”

He was already on the defensive, Bucky’s arm behind his back as you stepped into the relative safety of his space, “Oh come on, you don’t even know what he did.”

You held out a hand for it, “I don’t care. Give.”

“He deserved it!”

You stepped closer to try and snatch it out of his hand, “So you took his arm? You deserve shit sometimes too, Clint, but I don’t see anyone taking your hearing aids.”

He considered it for a moment and you took the opportunity to grab the metal arm and tug. The action caused him to snap out of it and tug back, starting a little match of tug of war, “Tony did that one time.”

“Tony’s an ass. You really want to be on that level?” you countered, fed up with this, and put all your weight behind a particularly forceful tug.

Unfortunately, this was also the exact second Clint decided you were right and let go. You stumbled back in the small space and your back foot hit air, sending you careening out of his nest and very quickly toward the floor of the training room. Clint made a grab for your arm but wasn’t quick enough and Bucky looked on in horror with a shout, “(F/n)!”

You looked for something to slow your fall but everything was moving too quickly when suddenly something wrapped around your waist, or rather someone. Clint had seen no other option but to go after you, shooting a corded arrow up and around the beam as he caught up with you. The cord caught your both just before you met the ground and the two of you were thrown to the floor by the jolt. You were immediately on top of Clint, slapping him with Bucky’s arm, “You idiot! I could have died!”

“I also saved you!” he whined, hands up to protect himself, before you were suddenly yanked off him and into a very tight one-armed hug. You let it happen for a moment, startled, and then squeaked, “B-Bucky?”

He growled lowly, pulling away to hold you at arm’s length with a livid and stern look, “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me! I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, doll, but it sure as hell wouldn’t be anything good.”

You huffed, “Oh come on, Buck. Don’t be dramatic. I’m fine and if anything did happen you’d jus-”

He rolled his eyes, cutting you off by grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you into a quick rough kiss, “I love you, you idiot.”

You floundered a little and then tugged him back into the kiss, returning it fervently, as his arm slipped down to the small of your back to pull you in close.

“See if you’d just done that in the first place… all this could have been avoided. But noooo… she has to go and almost die first” Clint quipped behind you, giving you an inkling as to what they’d fought about. You flipped him off for the both of you before wrapping your arms around Bucky’s neck with a happy hum- you’d thank him later.


End file.
